


For you, I'd risk it all

by isdon_isgood9



Category: Smallville, Tower Prep, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isdon_isgood9/pseuds/isdon_isgood9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After murdering Prometheus Oliver is lost, unsure of what to do, and Mia has been thrown into turmoil. Lucky there is a blond ready to help them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, I'd risk it all

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smallville big bang on Livejournal.
> 
> This is a Smallville, X-men, and Tower Prep fusion story that has used elements from the Green Arrow comics, even though I’ve never actually read them :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Watching quietly he couldn’t help but notice the movement of her hips, the way they swayed confidently from side to side, as she walked away from the criminal she had tied up and left for the cops. He’d just seen her take on the man, who had a knife, with just her hands and no sign of a mutation of any kind. He was supremely impressed. Smiling quietly to himself he stood from where he was resting against his car. He waited for her to see him at the mouth of the alleyway but she didn’t appear to be paying enough attention, too focused on the gadget in her hand. He knew there was only one thing to do.  
“That was impressive,” he called.  
Her head snapped up, her hands raising mindlessly, before she responded, “Glad you enjoyed the show.”  
He shrugged, “I would have seen that roundhouse kick coming but never the less it was impressive. Can we talk?”  
“Funnily enough I thought that’s what we were doing.”  
“Smart, I like that in a girl.”  
She smiled before responding, “So when I kick your ass are you going to tell me that you like that in a girl too.”  
“Not many people beat me,” he said, “I have a special talent.”  
“Talking to strangers?” she asked.  
He laughed, “It’s called precognition. I’m Ian Archer and I’m a student at Xavier’s school for the gifted and I’ve been sent to see if you’re as good as we think. Lucky for you, I think you are.”  
“So I should be impressed?”  
“No,” Ian replied whilst shrugging one shoulder, “But I suppose you don’t know what it means. You don’t have a gift that we’ve seen, your accuracy is pretty good but other than that there’s been nothing.”  
“What do you want with me then?”  
“Well I could ask you to supply your name but I think it’s pretty clear that from what I’ve said that I already know. So, Mia, I’m here to offer you a place at our school. You shouldn’t do what you do alone.”  
“I wasn’t alone,” Mia whispered, “It’s only been these past few months where I’ve had to do things by myself.”  
“We only know so much, you’ve kept yourself pretty hidden for five or six years there.”  
“Life forced that upon me.” Mia replied with a shrug. “Now I need to ensure that I can survive.”  
“Join us and you will,” Ian said, opening the car door for her. When he saw she wasn’t moving he shrugged, “If you don’t like what I show you, you don’t have to stay but what have you got to lose.”  
Mia sighed before slipping into the passenger seat of the car. As far as she was concerned there was lots to lose, especially if she got attached.

* * *

From his place on the rooftop Oliver watched as Mia slipped into the car with the stranger. He knew he shouldn’t spy on her but he also knew that she wouldn’t stop being a vigilante. Since he had taught her how, he felt obligated to protect her. There was a sense of responsibility when all of his other senses failed him. It gave clarity and light where nothing but a bottle had given him that. After the events of Prometheus no one would blame him for that though.  
Jotting down the license plate number he reached for him phone. Sure only a few people in the Justice League would answer his call, and he didn’t blame them for that (clearly they were on Dinah’s side in the divorce), but he knew his best friend would answer no matter what.  
Dialling he waited for the phone to connect before starting without waiting for a response, “I need your help.”  
“Geez man, you call at two in the morning and there’s no greeting, no ability to say hello, ask how I am. No enquiry as to if I’m still awake, you’re just straight to business.” Hal grumbled.  
“Well Mia just got in the car with someone that we don’t know.” Oliver replied, “So I thought I’d save the greetings for later.”  
“Well I disagree. There is always time for a good greeting.” Hal said with a chuckle, “What’s the number?”  
“C546X8,” Oliver replied.  
A few minutes passed before Hal could give his answer, “Ok I’ve got an address and name. Now tell me, have you been drinking?”  
Oliver snorted, “Why does that matter?”  
“Cause I say it does,” Hal replied, “Just answer honestly.”  
Oliver sighed, “Yes but that shouldn’t matter.”  
“It does. This place is a long way away. Stay put, I’ll come get you and we’ll drive down to get her together.”  
“Fine, you have a five minutes then I call someone else.”  
“Deal,” Hal snorted, hanging up the phone knowing there was no one else for Oliver to call.

* * *

When Ian pulled through the gates he turned to Mia. She had been quiet the whole way here but when he looked over he noticed that she was asleep, completely lax in the seat, almost as if she hadn’t slept in a long time. He felt bad that he had to wake her but he didn’t want her to miss the view. Stopping the car’s acceleration he reached over and shook her shoulder gently. When she jumped, arms flying to a defensive position, he knew that his theory was right; it had been a long time since she had felt safe enough to sleep.  
Holding his hands up defensively he said, “We’re almost there. I didn’t want you to miss the view.”  
Watching her nod he eased his foot slowly down onto the accelerator, allowing the car to roll forward as they came in. While the building was the first thing your eyes were drawn too, he knew that it wouldn’t be the most impressive. Pausing slightly he pointed to the left where students were running on a track, the girl kept teleporting in front of the boys running with her. Moving on he paused by the basketball court to watch a boy stretch his arm up to stop the ball that was about to make a basket.  
“Oh my god,” Mia whispered. Ian smiled to himself before moving the car to the reception area. Stopping and turning the car off, he hopped out raising a hand to the woman coming down the stairs before circling the car and opening the door for Mia.  
Smiling as she exited the car Mia looked around. This place was too incredible to be real. These people were acting without masks, free to be themselves. There was no way that they really wanted her here, not when they learned about the disease she carried. So she wouldn’t get her hopes up. She would get out as soon as she could, turn her back and walk away, before they could her hurt.  
“Hi,” a voice behind her said. Spinning Mia saw a woman in a tight, pencil line, black skirt and a flowing gold shirt. If Mia had been anywhere else she would think that she was looking at a school teacher but here it appeared that anything was possible, so she tried not to judge her. “I’m Chloe Sullivan. I’m the director here at Xavier’s school for the gifted student. Welcome, how was the trip?”  
“I was expecting to meet Xavier,” Mia replied.  
Chloe laughed, shrugging her shoulders in remorse, “Had we been able to find your route faster you may have. Sadly though Xavier died a few months back, I was asked to come in and help whilst the school finds its feet.”  
Mia looked the woman up and down before responding, “And you want me to what? Join a school where they can’t find their feet.”  
“The woman who is going to take over needs time. Xavier did a lot for all the students in this school, her especially. She was one of the first students to be brought here and on top of losing Xavier, and a few good friends; she’s been left to deal with both the school and the X-men. She needed help and she knew I would be more than willing.” Chloe replied, her face serious.  
“And what about sparky here?” Mia asked, pointing to Ian.  
“I’m like you,” Ian whispered, “A ward of the state. Chloe is my guardian. I go where she goes.”  
“That would be sweet if you weren’t twenty something,” Mia snorted, not believing the story at all.  
“Actually I’m 17,” Ian replied with a shrug, “I get to go to school and I get to help others like me. Lots of the students here have left home, they don’t feel like they belong there, so we take them in. A group of wards of the state.”  
“So a foster home?”  
“Xavier’s is so much more.” Chloe whispered in wonder. She was about to continue when her phone beeped. Turning it over in her hand she looked at the message before turning and running up the stairs. Hitting the green button by the door Mia was surprised when all the doors and windows slammed shut. She turned and saw hatches open in the yard and the students on the basketball court and out in the ground entered them. Two people ran towards them, obviously knowing where they needed to be.  
Turning to Ian, Mia asked, “What’s happening?”  
Ian shrugged, “I don’t’ know. Chloe will tell us soon.”  
Chloe re-joined them as they were joined by the two others. “There’s a car speeding towards us. Bobby freeze up, Colossus be ready, Mia back here with me,” she said reaching out to grab the girls arm before continuing, “Ian what’s coming.”  
Ian closed his eyes and focused. When they snapped opened the words spilled from his mouth as if disconnected from his body, “Two people. Green car. They’re about to pull up. The drivers going to step out and throw a wave of green at us, I can’t describe it any other way. The passenger has a bow and arrows.” Sucking in a deep breath he returned to his body to finish his assessment. Using his precognition outside of battle was always different to the instinctual flashes that he got during battle. Turning to the car he popped the boot and pulled out a cross bow before continuing, “Bobby if you put up an ice wall we should be fine from the green wave. Chloe try and knock the bow out of the archer’s hand.”  
“You won’t be able to,” Mia whispered. The group turned to look at her, “They’re my friends. I know what they’re going to do. Let me deal with them.”  
“No,” Bobby said, “Everyone knows what’s happens when you enter Xavier’s like they are.” Placing his hands out in front of him he allowed the ice to seep through his body and out around them. Ian handed Chloe the crossbow before walking towards Colossus, putting his hands up into guard position.  
The car’s tires came screeching around the corner before Mia could say anything else. Hal jumped out throwing off a green blast that barely moved the wall of ice. Chloe raised the crossbow, setting the sight, as Oliver leaped from the car, compound bow raised, two arrows ready to shot. Bobby let down the ice wall and Mia expect the two arrows that Oliver had ready to hit their targets, Ian and Colossus, but Colossus’s skin had ripple into stone and Ian caught the arrow easily in his hand. When she turned back to look at Oliver she was surprised to see his bow on the ground, shaking his hand furiously as if he’d been hit. Going to move towards him Mia was surprised when Hal was whipped into a tornado.  
“Wait!” she cried, breaking out of the formation, “Don’t hurt them,” running towards Oliver and Hal. Grabbing Oliver’s hand she was relieved to see that the arrow must have just stung him. Heading over to Hal she looked at back at the group. “Let him go,” she demanded, her eyes narrowing on Chloe.  
Chloe looked to the sky and nodded. Looking up Mia noticed that girl floating in the air, her eyes a stormy grey with flecks of white. Her eyes rolled back to normal as she floated to the ground, the tornado dissipating.  
“Alright Mia,” Chloe said, “Why should we trust men who came in here with the intent to harm us?”  
“We just wanted Mia back,” Oliver demanded.  
“We didn’t take her,” Bobby replied, “She came of her own free will.”  
“I did,” Mia whispered, moving back to Oliver, “How did you know though?”  
Oliver shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. What matters is what you were doing? You got in the car with a stranger.”  
“To be fair she put up a bit of a fight,” Ian said with a shrug.  
“That’s not the point,” Oliver growled.  
Rolling his eyes Hal stepped in, “Before Oliver loses it completely, why don’t you tell us what’s going on Mia?”  
“They wanted to show me the school,” Mia whispered, “I came by choice. Don’t worry, I’m not staying with them. How did you guys know I was here anyway?”  
“I may have been following you,” Oliver said sheepishly, his eyes diverting to the ground.  
Chloe decided to step in. Moving around Ian and Colossus she said, “Well I’m still going to show you around Mia, hopefully you will change your mind. Your… friends are more than welcome to join us.”  
“Oliver is legal guardian,” Mia replied pointing to Oliver before pointing to Hal, “Hal is his best friend.”  
“You’ve got some impressive people here,” Hal said, looking Chloe up and down, “What’s your special power then?”  
“Unlike you, Hal Jordan, I do not possess the ability of a green lantern. I cannot wish anything within the realms of my imagination to life. I can, however, heal. It comes at a cost but I can heal anything from a paper cut to someone on the brink of death.”  
Hal sucked in a deep breath, “How do you know that about me?”  
“The same way I know everything,” Chloe replied waggling her fingers, “I’m good with a computer. Shall we?”  
Mia nodded, “I think that would be a good idea.”  
“No,” Oliver snapped, “If you know that how do we know that you won’t tell everyone.”  
“Oh please,” Chloe sighed, “I run the x-men and no one knows their identities, I’m not about to run off and tell yours.”  
“I believe you,” Hal replied with a shocked whisper, “I don’t know why but I do. Show us around.”  
Chloe nodded, “Right this way.” She said gesturing her hand, “Bobby, Ororo, and Piotr return to what you were doing, ensure that the manor gets taken out of lockdown and all the children are accounted for. Ian and I have got it from here.” Turning on her heel she led the small group out across the grounds. “Here at Xavier’s we do a lot of things, general education is just one. Students are assisted in finishing high school and if they wish to continue their education we ensure that they can get into, and pay for, their chosen college. On top of that though students are encouraged to learn, develop and master their special skills.”  
Stopping when they had reached a patch of field Chloe bent over to open a panel as Ian continued, “Before I met Chloe I had no idea what my talents could do. I certainly never thought that I could help a team the way I did today. Before I could only see flashes and that normally occurred during battle. Now thanks to my training I can hold a vision, see things for a few minutes instead of seconds.”  
“But I don’t have a special power,” Mia protested, “I’m not gifted the way some of these students are.”  
“But that’s where you are wrong,” Chloe whispered, finishing playing with the panel in the ground. Out popped a set of targets in the ground, “I think that your accuracy isn’t just a learnt trait. I think that it could lead to more than you imagined, if you changed a few things.” Pulling out her tiny compound bow she flipped it open before handing it to Ian, “Now I think that with the right training, your accuracy could move past just shooting things. I think it might lead to you being able to catch flying objects, seeing the unseeable, laser focus eye sight, and maybe eventually being able to catch a bullet in your hands. Imagine the possibilities.”  
Mia laughed, “Why? I’m a street brat, who happened to get a lucky break once. That’s not going to keep happening just because you want it to.”  
“But it can.” Hal replied. “I wish you wouldn’t see yourself that way.”  
“I wish you wouldn’t too,” Chloe added, “It doesn’t matter though. If you let me I’ll show you what I think you can do. There are other students who could help as well, Ian is only one them.”  
“And if I don’t agree,” Oliver said.  
Chloe shrugged, “As far as I’m concerned you don’t get a say. Over half the students here are here either without their parents’ consent or with a few white lies so their parents never know what they can do. Your opinion, doesn’t matter Mr Queen.”  
“Don’t Mr Queen me, and my opinion does matter. Right Mia?”  
“I don’t know Ollie,” Mia whispered, “I don’t see you anymore, not since everything with Prometheus and your divorce. I don’t think you can have a say.”  
“Mia, you know I still care about you right?”  
“Sure,” Mia said with a shrug, “Enough to stalk me on roof tops. Is that really love?”  
Chloe sighed, “I may have a solution.” The pair turned to face her, “I currently have an opening on staff for a hand to hand combat trainer. It would mean no drinking or drugs. You would have to live here but you and Mia can work on your relationship, give this place a try for a month. Sort yourselves out. You never know you may find yourselves here.”  
Staring at Oliver Mia nodded, “I’m in if you are.”  
Oliver sighed, “One month. That’s all. We’re not trapped here for life?”  
Chloe laughed, “Even if I wanted to I couldn’t trap either of you here. Welcome to Xavier’s none the less.”

* * *

One week later Mia was starting to find herself settling in, much to her surprise. She did her training, slept and hung out with some of the other students. At the end of the day they weren’t as different to her as she first thought they would be, she was even getting to know Ian better. All in all she thought she was settling in quite well, which was why she was confused as to why she was being called into Chloe’s office.  
“Mia,” Chloe called from her place at her desk, “Come in.”  
Entering nervously Mia was surprised to see Oliver there too. He looked a little rough around the edges, the effects of the alcohol wearing off, but better than she had seen him in a while.  
“Why am I here?” she asked.  
“Sit down Mia,” Chloe sighed. When Mia was seated she continued, “Now I’m glad that you are settling in well. From what I’ve heard lots of students are enjoying you company, your coaches are impressed with your skill, and even Ian is liking having you around.”  
“So what’s that problem?” Oliver asked.  
“Mia, you need to attend classes.” Chloe said, “I thought I made it clear but maybe I didn’t. All students are required to pass high school. You haven’t which means from today you will have to attend all classes listed on this timetable,” pushing a piece of paper towards her Chloe waited.  
“Seriously? I’ve never been good at school. I thought you guys would understand that I don’t want to finish high school.” Mia replied.  
“That may be the case but you are at a school and you are under eighteen which means you have no say. You must go to school or leave immediately. I expect you to be in science class with Ororo in half an hour or packing your bags. The choice is yours,” Chloe replied with a shrug before standing to open the door for them.  
Scoffing Mia left in a huff, not looking back at either adult. Oliver stood from his seat but didn’t leave, “You know I’ve never forced school on her for a good reason.”  
“And I have good reasons to force school on her, Oliver.”  
“Ollie is fine,” Oliver sighed, “And I get you think that but she doesn’t respond well to ultimatums.”  
“Really because I think in half an hour I’ll go to Ororo’s science class and find her there.” Chloe responded. “I know you think you know her, and that your way works, but she’s still the same street kid you met all those years ago. Don’t you think she can be so much more?’  
“Of course.”  
“Than push her to be Oliver or get out of my way. Cause with or without your approval I’m going to push her to be the best she can be.” Chloe replied, “Now leave so I can finish my work.”  
“You’re crazy,” Oliver muttered to himself as he left.

* * *

Half an hour later Mia had made her decision, sliding into a seat at the back of Ororo’s science class. It would be torture to go to school again, she had hated it the first time around, but after a week here she was feeling settled. It felt more like home than anything else had in a while. Of course she still wasn’t planning to stay long than a month if Ollie wouldn’t stay with her, but until then she was happy to comply.  
Turning as someone slid into the chair next to her she was surprised to see Ian, “Nice of you to make it,” he said.  
“Yeah well you probably tattled on me.”  
“Oh please, I didn’t have to,” Ian replied, “They doorways are rigged to take attendance without the need for a roll. Don’t worry though, the only boring class is math.”  
“Oh and why’s that?”  
“Well today we are doing weather and Ororo can control weather. Makes science interesting.”  
Mia shrugged, “And what if she’s not.”  
Ian laughed, “I’ll make you a deal. If she bores the living hell out of you, I’ll do whatever you want this weekend, I’ll even get us a leavers pass.”  
“And if she doesn’t?”  
“Then you do whatever I want.”  
Mia nodded, “I like a man who puts his money where his mouth is.”  
“Well I’m good like that, luckily I won’t be the one paying.”  
An hour later as they left Mia had to concede, “Alright. That was pretty amazing.”  
“I know, who else would show us a blizzard up close.”  
“Or a tornado,” Mia laughed, “So what are you going to make me do?”  
“You will just have to wait and see.” Ian replied wriggling his eyebrows before jogging of to his next class.  
Rolling her eyes Mia headed the other way. She didn’t know what it was but there was defiantly something about Ian Archer that she couldn’t help but like.

* * *

Two days later Oliver decided that it was time to talk to Chloe about what had happened in her office. As much as he disagreed with her methods he did like the results. Mia had been showing up to all her classes, and participating, without another protest. In fact she couldn’t help but babble about the first science class she had attended whenever Oliver saw her. He was amazed by the transformation that Mia had been making at the school. Whenever he saw her she was surrounded by people, and that boy Ian, laughing and acting like a normal teenage. He got to train with her, and a few others in the morning, and they had a debriefing on a daily basis but the other times he saw her, she was being normal. It was nice.  
Oliver wasn’t sure if he was going to stay though. As much as he saw how amazing this place was for Mia, and how much he wanted her to stay, he felt completely out of place. Sure he had fun with the hand to hand combat class he taught and he enjoyed showing some of the students the finer points of archery, but when students were in class that was another story. All the other adults taught classes all day and Chloe worked at keeping everything together. Oliver just sat around. It lead to him feeling completely bored, pining for a drink to distract him, whilst waiting for classes to end.  
Spotting Chloe across the room he moved towards her. The other woman puzzled him. He wasn’t used to women who dismissed him but that’s what Chloe seemed to keep doing. She wouldn’t take his shit and he liked that but she wasn’t willing to give him a chance either. That infuriated him. He’d never met anyone like her and he wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.  
Stepping up behind her he said, “Hey.”  
Turning in her seat Chloe gave him a tight smile, “What can I do for you Oliver?”  
Sighing Oliver said, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry. You were right to push Mia and not only is she going to her classes she’s really enjoying them. It’s a pleasant surprise.”  
“While I’m glad you’ve come around and I don’t need an apology,” Chloe replied, “I don’t need your approval. I’ll do what I think is best.”  
Oliver nodded, “I understand I just wanted to say I’ll back you from now on. Obviously you know what you’re talking about.”  
“I do,” Chloe whispered, “It comes from listening. Maybe you should try that with Mia.”  
“Mia and I talk all the time.”  
“See, you weren’t listening,” Chloe replied, “I said you should listen to her. She said she wanted to be a normal kid, well normal kids go to class during the day. Listening got me that, not talking.”  
Oliver nodded, really thinking about what she had said for the first time, “I never thought about it like that.”  
Chloe shrugged, “Maybe you should.”  
Oliver laughed, “Well maybe I should be going to class.”  
“If you want to you could,” Chloe replied, “I hold a listening class three times a week at twelve. Maybe I’ll see you then,” she said before standing and walking away.  
Though Oliver didn’t know it in that moment, he showed up to every listening class after that, hoping to improve all his relationships, not just the one he had with Mia. Suddenly without realising it Chloe was influencing the way he thought about himself, deep down in his core, the things that he had always held true.

* * *

On Saturday Mia waited patiently in the foyer for Ian to come and grab her. She wasn’t sure why she agreed to this date but she was feeling nervous about it now. It had been a long time since someone had taken a fancy in her, and even longer since she felt she could return those feelings. Ian was a good guy though, he knew when to push and when to back off, and he didn’t cling to her. Whilst he had introduced to her to a number of the students at Xavier’s he had backed off after introductions to allow herself to take over after that.  
It felt like there could be a strong connection between them but she didn’t want to get her hopes up. After all they had only known each other a few weeks, who knew where this could go. For all she knew Ian could already be dating someone.  
The call of her name pulled her from her thoughts as she turned and smiled at Ian, “Hey. So are you finally going to tell me where we are going?”  
Ian laughed, “Nope. It’s still a surprise and it’s going to continue being a surprise until we get there.”  
Rolling her eyes Mia stepped into, placing a hand on his chest, “Please.”  
Stepping away Ian shook his head and walked towards the door, “Not happening Speedy. Now let’s go or we’ll be late.”  
“How can we be late?” she called after him as she followed.  
She wasn’t surprised when they hopped into his car, after all Ian had told her the previous day that he had secured off grounds passes for them both. She was hoping that they might spend the day at the beach or go and see a movie. What she doesn’t expect is to be pulling into a community centre.  
As she stepped out of the car Mia couldn’t help but comment, “You know when you said date I didn’t think this was what you had in mind.”  
Ian shrugged, “I volunteer here every Saturday. I’m the basketball coach. I figured you could help me out and then we’d go and get burgers.”  
“Weirdest date every,” Mia whispered to herself.  
An hour later she was almost down with the arts project they had let her do when a basketball hit her in the head. Gasping her hand reached up, cupping the back of her head, as she spun on her heels to see who had thrown the ball.  
“What the hell Archer!” she demanded, picking up the ball she throw it straight back, not surprised when he caught it easily.  
Ian shrugged, “You were off with the fairies. I thought it would be the best way to get your attention.”  
“Saying my name doesn’t work. That really hurt.”  
“I’m sorry,” Ian replied with a smirk, “Want me to kiss it better?”  
Mia scoffed, “’Cause that’s what I’ve always wanted. To be hit in the head then kissed.”  
“Fine I’ll save the kissing for later,” Ian replied with a shrug, “Ready to go?”  
“Yes,” Mia sighed, “But these better be some damn good burgers if you’re expecting a kiss.”  
“Best burgers ever. I’ll defiantly earn that kiss.”  
“We’ll have to see if you’re wooing works then. So far it’s been sub par.” Mia said with a shrug, heading towards the door.  
“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Ian promised as he followed her out the door.

* * *

Oliver was surprised to have a Saturday to himself. Normally he spent his weekend with Hal but his best friend had plans with his girlfriend so Oliver was left to his own devices.  
And he was bored!  
He had been for a run, done his washing, gone for another run, and even done some cooking. Still, sitting in the kitchen, he couldn’t think of anything else to do. Normally when he was bored he would suit up and find some criminals to lock up. He hadn’t suited up in months though, not after he had murdered Prometheus. He felt guilty enough about what had happened there, no one trusted him, so he felt no need to force his presence on people who didn’t want him. That also extended to the Justice League. They had all sided with Dinah in the divorce and the only person who spoke to him was Hal. That wasn’t surprising though, Hal had been his best friend, and they would remain that way whether or not he was in the Justice League. What annoyed him the most though was that people that were supposed to be his friends turned their backs. He knew he had done wrong, he knew that most of them wouldn’t be able to forgive him but to ignore him like he didn’t exist wasn’t fair. He worked hard to prove himself to them and they turned away at the first chance they were given.  
He thought that was probably one of the many reasons he didn’t want to make any friends here at Xavier’s. What was the point to making friends if they all deserted him when he needed them most? No, it was better to stick to himself and leave when the trial period was over. He wasn’t sure whether or not Mia would stay but he was completely convinced he would have outstayed his welcome by then.  
He sighed into his pasta, it wasn’t as if he didn’t want friends, he was just never good at making them. Women he could charm into bed by flashing them a grin, he was sure that it would work on men if he wanted it too, but it didn’t gain him friends. It was a skill he had never really learnt.  
“Hey,” came a voice from the door.  
Oliver’s head shot up before he smiled at Chloe, “hey.”  
“What are you doing?” Chloe asked, sitting at the stool across from him.  
“I made some pasta for dinner,” Oliver replied with a shrug, “Why are you here?”  
“I came to look for something that didn’t require any cooking skills at all.”  
“You mean to tell me that you’re as smart as a whip but can’t cook,” Oliver replied.  
“I burn toast,” Chloe sighed, “Normally I’d order take out but there is no point when it’s just me.”  
“Ian’s not bringing you back food?”  
Chloe raised an eyebrow, “Please that would mean he’d have to pay attention to something other than Mia while on their date. I doubt that’s going to happen.”  
“It’s a date?” Oliver asked, “Mia just said they were hanging out.”  
“Oh, you poor thing,” Chloe sighed, “You really need to catch up on the lingo. Hanging out is what the kids call dating now days. Even if it wasn’t though I happen to know that my ward is crazy about your ward, he’d find a way to turn it into a date.”  
“So he has lots of experience?”  
Chloe laughed, “I wouldn’t say that. It’s just that he’s not bad with the ladies. He’s not a player though, he generally doesn’t make a move for a while. I was quite surprised at how fast he decided to move things along with Mia, he must really like her.”  
Oliver sighed, “I hope so. Mia’s been hurt before.”  
“So have most people in the world Oliver, the trick is not to let it get to you too badly.” Chloe replied, before moving over to the pasta, “Mind if I have some?”  
“No, go for it,” Oliver replied, “Most people know how I’ve been hurt. What about you?”  
“Oh really, you want to play that game?” Chloe asked.  
Oliver nodded, “I think I do.”  
“Fine but you have to share as well.” Chloe replied with a sigh. “I grew up in Smallville. Clark Kent was my best friend, before he became Superman, and I had the world’s biggest crush on him. He didn’t want to give me the time of day, he was too in love with my best friend Lana, and then he was too in love with my cousin Lois. It leaves a girl feeling inadequate.”  
“Wow, you knew Clark once upon a time? Was he a boy scout back then too?”  
Chloe laughed, “Without a doubt, and oblivious as hell. He couldn’t see me as anything other than his friend.”  
“Well it’s his loss.”  
“That’s what I thought too,” Chloe said, “I’ve moved on since then, I almost married Jimmy Olsen, the photographer from the Daily Planet, but really all it did was show me that I can’t be with anyone I can’t be honest with. So now I get to be lonely and wait for the Mr Right. The one who will know all my secrets and I’ll know all his.”  
“That’s sounds nice,” Oliver replied with a sigh. “I thought I had that in Dinah but obvious I didn’t. Otherwise she would have accepted all of me. Good and bad right?”  
Chloe nodded, “I’d like to think so.”  
Oliver shrugged, “Maybe I’ll never have it. Certainly not as Green Arrow anyway. The sad truth of the matter is that I’m not sure I could ever be married again and have two identities. I’d need to choose one.”  
“Or maybe you just need to find a way to ensure that they are more alike. More like the real you than the you the world wants to see,” Chloe said, taking her first mouthful of pasta, “Were you ever really yourself in your marriage?”  
“No,” Oliver whispered, “I’ve always been good at being the person people need or want me to be. I’m not sure who the real Oliver Queen is.”  
“Maybe it’s time to find out,” Chloe suggested, “Of course, what do I know? I almost married someone I didn’t really love to try and convince myself I was over a guy who didn’t notice me in high school. I’m kinda pathetic.”  
“I’m kinda pathetic too. Glad I’ve got such good company,” Oliver said with a smile. Maybe he had just made his first friend.

* * *

Mia was quite surprised that once dinner was over Ian brought them straight back to Xavier’s. She had expected him to try and prolong their date, especially considering they were having so much fun. The burgers had been great, the shakes incredible, and their fry fight had scored her most of Ian’s crunchies. In all it had been a pretty good date. Going back hadn’t been in her plans but obviously Ian had other ideas.  
Doubt settled in. What if Ian hadn’t felt the same way she had about their date? What if he didn’t think he had earned his kiss? Because he had, from the moment he had let her have half of his shake as well as her own, because she had loved the chocolate so much she just had to try the strawberry, only to find it was just as delicious.  
Still she let him take the lead. If he walked her to her door with no indication that he wouldn’t kiss her than she would take over. After all she had to give the boy a chance. He could have just been nervous.  
She was surprised however when instead of heading towards the school they took a turn towards the forest. Letting him continue to travel she was further surprised when he stopped in a clearing. Stepping out of the car Mia looked up at the sky.  
“It’s incredible here,” she whispered.  
Ian nodded, “I found my first month here and as far as I know, no one else knows about it. I love to come here and just look at the stars.”  
Grabbing a picnic rug from the back of the car she was surprised when he threw it over the bonnet of the car before hoping on himself. Patting the space next to him Mia laughed at his silly antics before climbing on beside him. Leaning back on the windscreen she enjoyed the view that she was given.  
“It feels like time could stop here,” she whispered.  
“That’s how I feel. There’s no need to see ahead of time, just a desire to know what’s happening in the present.”  
“You must love that,” Mia said, turning her head towards him.  
Ian nodded, keeping his eyes on the sky, “I really do. It can be exhausting to know what’s going to happen.”  
“Well maybe you’ll want to know this now,” Mia whispered pulling herself up.  
Ian shook his head, turning to look her in the eye, “No. I’ll let whatever is going to happen here happen. I don’t anything to influence it.”  
“You constantly surprise me Archer,” Mia whispered before leaning down and placing her lips on his. It was a simple, fleeting kiss, nothing remarkable, and only lasting a few seconds before she pulled back.  
What surprised her next was Ian’s reaction. She had expected him to let her pull away. Instead he raised himself up, placed his hand on her neck and brought her back in for another kiss. This one was different. It took her breath away as Ian moved his lips slowly against hers. It warmed her body through to her core and sent tingles down her spine. Bringing up her own hand she placed it on his upper arm, wanting to get as close to him as possible. She leaned in further as he teased her lips apart, taking the lower one between his lips before tugging on it. She was stunned again when he pulled away slightly to rest his forehead on hers instead of further pursuing the kiss.  
The thing that got her the most though was how little it bothered her. She knew there would be time for more kisses later. Right now it was clear they just wanted to bask in each other’s company.

* * *

A few days later Chloe was in a pickle. Logan had taken off again, as he was known to do, leaving her without a teacher for the rest of the week. Normally someone would be able to pick up the slack but they were already running on low when it came to teachers, since the deaths of Charles, Scott and Jean, it was all she could do to ensure that there were teachers in each class. In the end she had come to one conclusion. It was time to put Oliver to work. She didn’t know how well he would do as a teacher but considering it was an ethics class, and he was one of the few heroes she had met that understood the shades of grey they had to walk a times, she felt it couldn’t be too bad.  
Knocking quickly on his door she was surprised when he opened the door in only his boxers. Gasping she turned her back quickly, taken aback by how amazing his abs looked, and how much she wanted to keep looking at them.  
“I need you to get dressed,” she called over her shoulder, “Something that looks a bit professional please. I’ll tell you when you’re ready.”  
Hearing the door close behind her she breathed out a sigh of relief. She hadn’t been expecting him not to be dressed, it was after nine. She also wasn’t expecting her physical reaction. Sure it had been a while since she had been with anyone but that didn’t mean she should have this reaction. It was out of order. He wasn’t that hot. Sure he had some great abs but that meant nothing. Nothing at all.  
Turning to smile when the door behind her opened, she was surprised to see him in a suit, “I didn’t mean that.”  
“Well you said professional,” Oliver protested.  
Rolling her eyes Chloe replied, “Take off the jacket and you’ll be fine.”  
Waiting as he put the jacket back into his room she smiled as he left. “Better. Not as much of a business man, more of a teacher.”  
“Teacher?”  
Chloe nodded, “I know it’s a lot to ask but I need you teach the ethics class for the rest of the week, and run Logan’s ‘training sessions.”  
“And where is Logan?”  
“He left last night, he does it sometimes but this is the first time he has left us in the lurch like this.” Chloe sighed, “I would teach it myself but I have my own classes today and tomorrow.”  
“Why can’t Ian do it?” Oliver asked.  
Chloe raised her eyebrow at him, “Because Ian has to go to class to learn, not to teach. Anyway you will be perfect at this. You and Logan are very similar in temperament, and your beliefs in the ethics of heroes.”  
“That they walk a grey line.”  
Chloe nodded, “Exactly. Most heroes believe in black and white, they walk the white and villains walk the black. However that’s not the point of the ethics class. They need to know there is more to being a hero than that. That they may have to walk a shade of grey.” Sighing she continued, “I know this is a lot to ask but I’m hoping you’ll do it as a favour. Maybe you’ll really enjoy it.”  
Oliver sighed, “I’m only doing this because I want you to owe me a favour.” He responded, “Is there anything else I need to know?”  
“No,” Chloe said letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding onto, “Just talk about your experience, get them to start discussing, set some homework if you like,” shrugging she continued, “Don’t feel you have to answer all their questions but answer any you like. I’ll walk you to class?”  
Oliver nodded, “You better.”  
Impulsively she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “You’re my hero today. Thank you.”

* * *

Ian marvelled at the way Mia’s body and lips could feel against his. It had only been a few days, and he had only had a few girlfriends, but it was safe to say he had never felt this way about another girl before. Tugging on her top lip with his teeth, he slide his hand up her back and under her shirt. He couldn’t get enough of the way she made him feel. He wanted to taste, to touch, and to feel her forever. It was like he was dying of thirst and the only thing that could save him was her kisses.  
It was ridiculous. It was totally absurd. He shouldn’t feel this way. He shouldn’t want to be around her all the time. He shouldn’t want to know her every thought, her every move, and he certainly shouldn’t want to just be in her presence. It was like he had gone love mad, which was silly cause it had only been a few days, maybe it was more like crush mad. He wanted, needed, and desired to be near her, even if they couldn’t make out. He wanted to sit next to her in their classes, he wanted to bump into her for no reason, hell he wanted to spar with her in training, even if she did beat him nine times out of ten.  
It was crazy, but at least he got the impression that she wanted those things just as much as he did.  
Whether it was just the fact that they were in deep lust with each other or not he couldn’t help how he felt. Moaning as he felt her bite down gently on his bottom lip he pushed his hand further up her back until it hit the base of her neck. Not wanting to spook her, he left his hand where it was before breaking his lips away from hers to place delicate kisses along the curve of her jaw and down to the base of her neck before stopping to suck lightly.  
He was shocked when she pushed him away suddenly.  
“What?” he asked, his breath coming out heavier than he intended it too.  
“There’s something I need to tell you before we go any further.” Mia whispered, her voice sounding just as bad as his.  
Removing his hand from under her shirt he pushed himself into an upright position before nodding, “Ok.”  
“It didn’t mean that you have to move away,” Mia sighed.  
Rolling his eyes Ian leaned back down, placed his arms around her back, before pulling her up with him so they were both seated. “I didn’t mean for it to be a bad thing,” he protested, “But you made it sound as if what you had to say was important. If it’s not noticeable, I wasn’t exactly thinking about anything that required any form of higher communication while down there.”  
Mia giggled, slapping him softly on the arm, before wriggling herself backwards to put a little bit of space between them. “Well I wasn’t either,” she commented, “Doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to try.”  
“What did you want to tell me,” he whispered, “You better hurry up. Your lips are calling my name.”  
“It’s serious,” she said, slapping him again on the shoulder. “I’m not ready to have sex for more than one reason.”  
“Mia, we’ve only been doing this a few days,” Ian said with a laugh, “I’m not expecting sex.”  
“Most guys expect sex.”  
“When have I ever been most guys?” Ian replied with a sigh, “I’m not looking to get in your pants. I just really like you Mia, and I don’t want to ruin it. Hell if I didn’t think it would scare you away I would be ready to call you my girlfriend.”  
“Who says that’s going to scare me away?”  
“Most of the experience that I have says that girls don’t really like it when the boy wants to define the relationship too early.”  
Mia laughed, “I’d love to be your girlfriend, and I don’t think it’s too soon. I can’t believe how crazy I am about you sometimes.”  
“I’m just as crazy about you,” Ian replied, kissing her swiftly before continuing, “I’d love to be your boyfriend but I have the feeling that’s not the only reason you stopped us.”  
“No,” Mia sighed, “There is another reason and since you’re my boyfriend I should tell you. Though I am scared it will mean that I’ll lose you.”  
“Unless you’re about to tell me you’ve been making out with someone else as well as me then I think we’ll be fine.”  
“Don’t promise that,” Mia argued, “You don’t know what it is yet.”  
“Then tell me goof,” Ian whispered, pressing a fleeting kiss to her cheek.  
“Ok. When I was a child I ran away from because my dad was abusive. I was twelve at the time. I was one the street for a while before I fell in love with a man. He ran a prostitution ring and he enlisted me into it. I didn’t leave until Oliver saved me. By then it was too late. I had contracted HIV from one of his clients.”  
“Oh Mia,” Ian sighed, “I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with such hardship. I’m glad you told me though.”  
“Really?”  
“Without a doubt.”  
“I just haven’t been with anyone since I learnt of the prognosis and I don’t want to put you at risk for no reason.” Mia sighed, “But if you need time to deal with it, that’s fine too. I’ll completely understand.”  
“I don’t need time. I think we may need a plan though.” Ian said, “So we don’t do anything before you’re ready, and I think you need to tell Chloe.”  
“She knows,” Mia replied breathing out a sigh of relief, “I didn’t even have to tell her, she already knew. She helps get my antiretroviral drugs.”  
Ian nodded, “I’m glad. You should always have someone to talk to.”  
“I do,” Mia whispered, “I’m surprised by how much I like it here.”  
Laughing Ian tickled her, sending her into spirals of giggles, “Oh really. I’m not enough.”  
“You defiantly are,” she sighed through fits of giggles, before pushing him away, “But I’m glad to have more than you. I have been so blessed that you found me and brought me here. Thank you.”  
Ian shrugged, “You’re the one who let yourself want this.”  
Mia shrugged, wrapping her hand around his neck, “There is one more thing I want,” she whispered before pulling him back into a kiss.  
Pulling back slightly he said, “But we need to finish talking.”  
“No more for today,” she whispered against his lips, “We will talk more later.”  
“Ok,” he sighed, relenting relatively easily before sealing his lips over hers and letting himself be pulled back down on the bed.

* * *

“It was good to see you again Hal,” Chloe said as the man made his way down the front steps. Waiting until his car had left she turned and headed back inside, surprised to see Oliver standing in the doorway. “Hey.”  
“What was Hal doing here?” Oliver asked.  
Chloe sighed, she had hoped to put this off for a little while before having to break the news to Oliver. Clearly that wasn’t going to happen though.  
“He wanted some help,” Chloe said, continuing when Oliver opened his mouth, “With League business.”  
“Oh,” Oliver whispered, “Probably explains why he didn’t want to come see me.”  
“Of course he wanted too,” Chloe protested, “But I told him you were teaching. I didn’t realise that class was over already.”  
“It is twelve, I do have to force them out so they can eat.”  
Laughing at his joke Chloe couldn’t help but agree. She hadn’t expected him to do so well but the students loved him. She wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that he had experience with what he was talking about or that he was brutally honest with them. Still the students fell over themselves to get him to answer their questions, whether they were about ethics or not, and his training sessions were constantly overcrowded as students wanted to spar with the legendary Green Arrow. Chloe was considering giving him another class, and keeping him on Logan’s duties even if the Wolverine did come back.  
“Right,” Chloe said, heading through the door with Oliver, “I didn’t realise it had gotten so late.”  
“Well you’re forgiven, Hal can be distracting.”  
“Why thank you good sir. I’ve been waiting for your approval,” Chloe replied sarcastically, leading the way to her office. “While I have you though there are a few things we should talk about.” She continued, opening her office door and motioning him in.  
When he was seated in the chair across from her Chloe filled him in. “Lex Luther is on the move. Apparently he is trying to ensure that all heroes have to reveal their identities, in light of what happened with you.”  
Oliver sighed, “I was worried that he would try that.”  
“Well he is and it could mean catastrophic things for the school, which is why Hal approached me.” Chloe replied, “He thinks that we could work as a collaborative team to ensure that Lex is stopped.”  
Oliver nodded. He understood the logic in that, “What do you need from me?”  
“Two things,” Chloe said, “Firstly I have something for you.” Pressing a button on the underside of her desk a panel slide out of the bookcase. Walking over to it she typed in the code to allow the bookcase to swing around and reveal the panels hidden behind. Moving back to her desk she watched for the expression on Oliver’s face. She was amused to see his amazement written so plainly across it.  
“What is this?” he asked moving towards the revealed panel.  
Smiling to herself Chloe watch as Oliver ran his hand over the glass of the panel. Behind it was a specially designed x-men suit. It was full body, like all the others, but there were some differences. It was sleeveless, had three straps that ran across the torso, holding the quiver in place, and down the right arm was an arm guard, to protect from the bow’s snap back. It was the traditional black and white suit that the x-men were now equipped with.  
“I don’t understand,” Oliver whispered, not taking his eyes off the suit.  
“Well I was thinking that if you ever wanted to get back into the hero business, you might want to do it as a member of the x-men.” When Oliver didn’t answer she continued, “Of course you don’t need to make a decision now. You could even help out with the Luther case if you like.”  
“How can trust me to suit up again?”  
Chloe sighed, “It’s not about whether or not I trust you. It’s about whether you trust yourself.” Stepping towards him she placed her hand on his upper arm, waiting til he looked at her, “I talked over with the other x-men before I commissioned it. They understand why you made the decisions you did and while they don’t agree with them they do think you deserve a second chance. I think you deserve a second chance.”  
Without thinking Oliver raised his hand to her cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. Later he won’t remember what it was that exactly inspired him in to kiss her but in that moment he knew he’d never been more touched by words that anyone else had ever said to him.  
When he pulled back he regained his sense, “I’m so sorry,” he babbled. “I don’t know-” before he could continue Chloe surprised him right back, pulling him back into sealing their lips together.  
Moving on instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her lips alongside his and allowing his arms to sweep her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist she wasn’t surprised when her bottom was hitting the desk. Sweeping her arm behind her she let go of his lips to ensure that there was nothing left behind her that could hurt. Turning back around she placed her hand on his cheek.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he whispered, his voice husky from their previous acts.  
“Yes.”  
Not needing anymore encouragement Oliver returned his lips to hers. Tugging her lower lip in his mouth, Oliver let his hands push her skirt up her legs as she let out a breathy moan. Letting go of her lips he trailed his own down her jaw and neck until he hit her clavicle. Sucking gently he moved one of his hands to her shirt as she started to push back his own. Realising his hands from her body and lifting his head, he let his shirt fall to the ground behind him before pulling off the singlet that he wore underneath it. Before returning to his ministrations he pushed her shirt off onto the desk behind her before lifting her gently to bunch her skirt up to her waist.  
Wasting no time he dropped his lips to the top of her right breast sucking gently at first until he could hear her breathy moans. Manoeuvring the cup of her bra out of the way he sucked her nipple into his mouth before biting down gently. Smiling at the groan she let out he continued his task as his left hand came up to play with her left nipple through her bra. His right hand dropped to her thigh, running along, backwards and forwards, getting closer to her hole each time. Chuckling lightly as she whined and writhed beneath him he conceded to what she wanted.  
Pushing her underwear aside he swept his fingers along her vagina, reaching for her clit, before rubbing gently. Switching his mouth to the other breast he smiled as her hands finally sort action. She ran them down his chest before unbuckling his belt and pushing them out of the way. It obviously wasn’t enough for her though as she dipped her hand beneath the waist line of his briefs before circling to his butt, squeezing gently before using it to manoeuvring him forward, clearly wanting more.  
Chuckling he whispered, “Someone wants to get it on.”  
“What can I say,” Chloe breathed out, “It’s been a long time since someone’s touched me like this. Let alone made it feel so good,” she moaned lightly in his ear before pulling the lobe into her mouth and biting down gently.  
“Well I hope I don’t disappoint.”  
Smiling as she pushed his briefs down he was surprised when she pulled away to lean over her desk. Reaching into the top draw she pulled out a condom before integrating herself back into their activities. Pushing the contraception into his hand she brought her other one up to his cheek, pulling him back into a searing kiss. Moaning himself Oliver was surprised when her hand dropped to his cock and ran over it lightly, pumping a few times before he pushed her away to roll down the condom.  
Once firmly in place Oliver didn’t waste any time. Sure he enjoyed foreplay, he loved pleasuring women over and over again, but right now he just wanted to be in her. It was selfish, sure, but if she let him he’d make it up to her later. Right now he was just taking what he needed.  
Capturing her lips in his he tugged on her bottom lip while making sure her underwear was out of the way. The moment she moaned at what he was doing he pushed in in one swift movement. Smiling when she gasped he let his fingers tug at her left nipple as he let her become accustomed to the feel of him inside her.  
Growling in frustration Chloe gasped at him, “If you don’t start moving soon I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”  
Laughing he started moving. There was no real finesse to his actions. It was solely about getting both of them off and given the noises she was making it was clearly working for her. Placing one hand onto the desk he used the other to grab her hips and tilt them up, allowing him to penetrate further, making Chloe squeal out, “Oh God, yes,” as he continued to push in and out of her.  
“Oliver,” Chloe gasped, surprised at the feelings he was eliciting from her, “Oh God, just like that.” She moaned, “Please, I’m so close.” Reaching up with her right hand she started playing with her right nipple, as she pushed her hips back against his.  
Growling himself Oliver continued pushing, increasing his speed, wanting more, faster. He dropped his mouth over her hand playing with her right nipple, sucking and biting both in tandem as her cries of ecstasy grew louder until the moment the noise got stuck in her throat, and she fluttered around him. Pausing he waited a few moments, until she stopped fluttering and her breath starting to return to normal. Then he bit harshly onto the breast in his mouth, tugging it, as his hips started slamming away again and his right hand drop to her clit, rubbing in circles and tugging, until he felt her breath start to pick up again, and her cries pick up.  
Pausing for a moment to let her catch back up he slammed into her twice more before spilling into her as she cried out in pleasure a second time. Placing a delicate kiss onto her nipple, he realised it from his mouth before moving his head forward and dropping his forehead onto hers. Sighing his hips slowed before he stopped, staying inside her, while waiting for both their heart rates to return to normal.  
“And I didn’t even get to tell you the second thing,” Chloe joked.

* * *

Lex Luther laughed at the scene he saw before him. He never expected to see Chloe Sullivan make the decision she just did. When they knew each other she never would have fallen for the charms of someone like Oliver Queen. How the mighty had fallen.  
Watching them lying over her desk at Xavier’s he wasn’t surprised that the event had happened, he was just surprised that he’d been watching the hidden camera at the time. For all her smarts he was surprised that Chloe hadn’t realised that there was a camera in her office. The minute Oliver and his side kick had decided to stay at the school Lex knew there was a need for it. He had paid off a janitor, who was retiring, to plant one small camera on a shelf that Chloe didn’t use.  
He also knew that his advocacy for a new bill, forcing heroes to strip themselves of their masks for the world, would have the Justice League running to her, especially when he used Oliver as his bait. He was surprised when it took them twelve hours to get in contact with Xavier’s though. He had expected it to be instantaneous, but it showed how little trust or respect the League had for Oliver.  
Clearly Chloe didn’t feel the same way. Allowing that man to fuck her like a whore made Lex lose any respect he had for her. He couldn’t wait to bring down everything she had been building. It was time Chloe learnt this was what happened to people who sold their bodies to Oliver Queen.  
The League and Xavier’s weren’t going to last the week.

* * *

“Is that all you got Archer?” Mia panted, circling him on the mat.  
It was funny. She had loved training with Connor and Dinah once upon a time, even with Oliver, but that was nothing compared to the limits she was forced to go to try and beat Ian. The boy’s power meant she had to change her thinking in an instant, she couldn’t stick to the same pattern. She was forced to think of new combos on the spot, just in the hopes of tripping him up. Sure there were times when they sparred and Ian didn’t use his powers but she thought it was more fun when he did.  
It was something she hadn’t expected from Xavier’s, for them to be able to push her beyond her limits, but they had and no matter how surprising it was she was grateful. The school had turned into so much more for her than she thought it could. It really was a sanctuary. She felt safe, at home, and that she had the ability to be herself here.  
And there was Ian. He was incredible. He took pleasure in helping to push her over her limits but back off the moment she asked him to. He was considerate and when she had shared her deepest secret with him he still wanted to be around her. It just made her like him more, which she hadn’t realised was possible.  
“Bring it Dearden, I can match anything you give,” he taunted.  
Moving lightly forward on the balls of her toes she stepped forward, faking a right hook before shooting out her left leg. Unsurprisingly his hand came down, grabbing her ankle, before using her own force against her and slamming her into the ground. Breathing out a heavy sigh she jumped up, surprised to see blood dripping onto the mat, forcing her to move away from Ian.  
“Grab a towel for me,” she replied with a staggering breath, “And don’t touch the blood.”  
Nodding Ian ran across the room for a towel just as Oliver and Chloe were entering the room.  
“Oh my god Mia,” Chloe cried, moving towards the girl carefully, “Are you ok?”  
Mia nodded, “Yeah I think so.”  
Sighing Chloe moved towards the first aid kit, pulling on gloves before grabbing the antiseptic wipes. Smiling at Ian as he passed Mia the towel she said to him, “Go get the janitor. This matt needs to be cleaned then removed and burned. We can’t take any chances.”  
“I’ll go with you,” Oliver offered.  
Waiting til both boys had left she turned to Mia, “What happened?” she asked as she wiped clean the cut on the girls forehead.  
“We were sparing,” Mia sighed, “He slammed me on the ground, a normal move. I must have hit the ground wrong.”  
Chloe nodded, “Ok. No ones in trouble but we have to know what happened so we can try to make sure it doesn’t happen again. Especially when you’re training.”  
Mia breathed out a sigh of relief that she didn’t realise she had been holding in. This was the first time that she had bled at Xavier’s and she was worried that Chloe would she the danger she possessed and remove her from the premises. Instead the older woman cleaned and bandaged the wound before collecting all the bloody items and placing them in a bag, dropping it on top of the matt that the janitor was currently removing.  
“Take them to the incinerator please,” Chloe instructed while packing up the first aid kit. Once he had nodded his compliance and left Chloe turned to the teens. “While that was interesting it’s not why we came to find you.”  
“What’s up?” Ian asked grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow before taking a drink of water from his bottle.  
“We’ve been approached by the Justice League to help out on their latest mission and I want you two to come with the x-men and myself to the meeting.” Chloe stated, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Mia raised an eyebrow, “But not Oliver?”  
Chloe sighed, looking briefly at Oliver before answering, “That will be his choice but he knows if he comes it will be as a member of the x-men.”  
“I have a uniform and everything if I want it,” Oliver said with a shrug.  
“Good, then I’m in,” Mia said with a nod, “There was no way I was planning to go anywhere near them without Oliver, not after what happened.”  
“I understand that. I think that Oliver deserves a second chance, and I think a team environment like the x-men could help with that. Plus he is a damn good teacher,” Chloe replied with a grin, “If it’s settled we’ll meet at the jet at 9 am.”  
“We’ll be there,” Ian replied with a nod.

* * *

The next morning Chloe wasn’t surprised when she went into her office to get her laptop to find Oliver there. He was pulling on the armbands of the uniform she had made him. She had used the basic design of his old costume with a few modifications. Obviously it was team colours, and there was straps for attaching his quiver. The holes in his belt so he could clip on any gadgets that he needed. She knew when she first proposed putting him on the team that it could be a huge risk, after all he would be the only non-powered hero in the squad but she was glad that the team felt so inclusive of him after such a small time.  
“So you’ve made your decision,” Chloe said, leaning against the door frame.  
Turning sharply Oliver nodded, “Yeah. I think I’ve missed being a hero.”  
“Good, we’ll look after you until you find your footing,” Chloe said moving forward and running a hand down his arm.  
Smiling at her he grabbed her hand in his, pressing a kiss to it before leaning down and whispering in her ear, “How do I look?”  
“Well you’re not ugly,” she chuckled before pushing him back, “But last time we were this close in here it lead to things.”  
“Things that were lots of fun,” Oliver replied, temptation rip in his voice.  
Laughing Chloe nodded, “It was but there is no time for that now. I just came for my laptop. If we’re not there in five minutes someone will come searching. I don’t know about you but I’d prefer no one knows that happened, let alone whether or not there is a repeat.”  
“I’m down for a repeat if you are.” Oliver replied before placing a fleeting kissed on her lips and stepping away. “Of course next time I plan to take my time. Make you come more than twice.”  
Letting out a breathy giggle Chloe rolled her eyes before circling the desk and grabbing her laptop. “What we did was fun,” she said, not looking at him, “But I don’t normally do casual sex. Sex for me isn’t casual.”  
Oliver shrugged, “If you change your mind let me know.”  
“I will,” Chloe whispered, “Because it was mind blowing casual sex but I don’t think I will. You’re a great guy Oliver.”

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Ian asked Mia, as he adjusted his the belt on his suit. He didn’t suit up often as a member of the x-men because of his age but when he did Chloe made sure he looked the part. They had entered the jet separately that morning, but Ian knew she was probably freaking out.  
Turning she gave him a tight smile, “Hey. I’m ok.”  
Ian laughed, “Which means you are nervous as hell. Don’t forget, I know you Dearden.”  
“I won’t,” Mia said with a nod, “And I am. I haven’t seen any of these Lian’s funeral. It didn’t go well,” she sighed, “I don’t know if this is going to go well either.”  
“You can only take what you get?” Ian replied with a shrug before moving into the jet.  
“You realise that’s the stupidest thing to say.”  
Ian nodded, “Yeah but I wasn’t going for brilliance.”  
“Then what were you going for? Idiocy?” Mia asked, “Because I can tell you now, you got it.”  
“Who’s got what,” Suki asked as she board the jet from behind them.  
“Ian has caught a case of the stupid,” Mia informed.  
“I doubt it,” Gabe called from behind them, “My man never has a case of the idiots.”  
Laughing Mia allowed her three friends to dominate the conversation as she observed. It wasn’t surprising that Suki and Gabe were joining them on their trip. Gabe’s hyper suasion, while always getting him in trouble, was an asset, and Suki’s mimicry was outstanding. The amount of times she had been tricked were heading towards triple figures. What was surprising is that neither of them had on an x-men uniform. When she had gotten back to her room last night, after dinner with Ian and their friends, she was surprised to see the uniform laid out for her. Ian had shrugged it away, pointing out that he had one too and clearly she should wear it tomorrow. So she had. She wasn’t expecting to be the only other student with it on though.  
An even more surprising fact happened after that though. While she listened absentmindedly as Gabe joked and pushed Ian around and Suki rolled her eyes, Oliver and Chloe entered the jet. The fact they were together wasn’t surprising, they had been spending a lot of time together since Oliver had started teaching, but now Mia was sure they were either hooking up or would be soon. No, what was surprising was the fact that Oliver entered the jet decked out in an x-men uniform. It was similar to hers, they both had quivers attached to their backs and slots for their bows to hang from their belts, hers only had one hook on the belt his had three, and all three had bows dangling from them. There was even a small, compact cross bow hanging there to her surprise.  
Noticing the look on her face Oliver shrugged, “Chloe convinced me to do it.” He said before heading over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead, “I think she just doesn’t want to carry it herself.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes and shrugged, “It clashes with my outfit.” Smacking him on the arm as she walked past she gave Ian a quick smile before entering the cock pit, “Are we almost ready to go?”  
Ororo nodded, “Yes, I’m just finishing the last safety checks. Luckily Bobby’s come along to help out, I’d be lost without him,” she said with a roll of her eyes.  
“I know the feeling,” Chloe joked back, “Everyone’s here if you want to commence shutting the rear door.”  
Nodding Ororo pulled on her mic and said, “Can all passengers please move to their seats and buckle up. We’ll be underway in two minutes.”  
Moving swiftly to her seat Mia wasn’t surprised when Ian took the one next her. Reaching out and grabbing his hand she gave it a squeeze, “Thank you.”  
“What for?” Ian asked.  
“For distracting me,” Mia replied, “I didn’t think it was possible but I’m glad you did.”  
“I’d do anything for you,” he whispered back.  
“I know,” she said, “And I’d do anything for you.”  
“Well aren’t we just two peas in a pod,” Ian joked.  
“I wouldn’t want to be stuck with anyone else.” Mia responded before laying her head on his shoulder and waiting for the plan to take them back to a place that she had finally moved past.

* * *

It wasn’t until they were actually inside Justice League headquarters, and she could feel the tension coming off some of the members, that Chloe thought she had made a wrong decision to bring Oliver. It only lasted a second but that was long enough to make her feel bad about herself. She knew his history, what had happened and the results, she just didn’t expect some of them to still be holding such a grudge. Of course it when she asked Mia who those people were she realised why they still felt that way. Dinah obviously was still in love with Oliver, which made her hatred burn bright, because she didn’t want to be. Clearly she was still yearning for the man that Oliver was not who he had become. Bruce was a little different to decipher. It wasn’t until halfway through the meeting that she realised he was in love with Dinah and hated Oliver on principal more than what he had done. He obviously couldn’t understand why Dinah was still crazy for Oliver. Chloe could though.  
The kind of love that made you get married wasn’t erased easily, she had seen it enough through the years. Even felt it herself. There was a brief moment when she had almost married and it was that love that always made her regret not go through with the wedding in her weakest moments. Being alone was hard, especially when there was someone you could be loving around. It was a decision that some people had to make though. No one forced her into her decision and no one forced Dinah to make hers.  
It did leave a lot of questions as to how the team was run though. If they could get so frustrated and angry with each other than how did they get any work done? The members of the x-men were forced to live and work in such close confinements that any anger dissipated after a sparring match in the gym. The whole school enjoyed the experience and it meant that the staff weren’t at each other’s throats in the hallways.  
Leaning over the computer she pointed to a picture on the screen. “That one,” she said, getting Barbara to stop at that place. Clicking on it they were lead to a screen that filled with propaganda.  
Barbara shrugged, “You see what I see?”  
“Obviously not,” Chloe whispered, “Let me at the keyboard for a moment.”  
Pulling the keyboard so it was in front of her Chloe let her fingers fly. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was about that page that had peaked her curiosity. Working for a few moments she was distracted by a yell behind her.  
“Get over it! I made my choice!”  
Spinning she sighed when she saw Oliver and Dinah standing together, both with annoyed looks on their faces. Turning to Barbara she said, “Do see what I’m getting at here?” When the other woman nodded Chloe slide her back the keyboard, so she could continue her work, before heading over to the pair.  
Not even bothering to ask questions she grabbed Oliver by the ear and pulled him away, ignoring all the protests that he was making. Once she reached the workstation she had been with she let him go, giving him a second to rub at his ear, before clipping him on the head twice.  
“I did not bring you here so you could get into a fight with them. I brought you so you could help,” Chloe hissed, “Since you don’t seem to be able to do that over there you are now attached to my hip til I say otherwise.”  
“Okay,” Oliver whispered, “I’m sorry.”  
“Damn right you should be sorry. I trust you to be a good hero, now you need to prove not just to me, but to everyone, that my trust isn’t misplaced. Think about what this looks like to everyone else and stop letting them undermine you and undermine my team.”  
Oliver nodded before dropping into the seat next to her. He hadn’t meant to let the words Dinah was saying get to him but he couldn’t help it. In so many ways they were things he said to himself every day.  
“Got it,” Barbara called, forcing Chloe to take her eyes off Oliver and back to the task at hand.  
Nodding she said, “Just what I thought. The photo’s hiding a message.”  
“Pity it’s not more helpful,” Barbara replied with a roll of her eyes.  
Chloe smiled turning to the other woman, “But it is helpful.” She replied, “He wants to taunt us. He wants to put these breadcrumbs out so we think we’re on the right track but it’ll mean that –”  
“He’ll have left some clues, somewhere,” Barbara replied, lifting both hands over her head. “Now to find them, and whilst your hacking skills are pretty good mine are better.”  
Chloe raised her hands in surrender, “It’s all yours. I’ve got my own job.”  
Smiling Chloe lead Oliver into the kitchen, calling to Ian and Mia when she noticed them talking with Dinah. Turning on the coffee machine she pulled down a mug and filled it with coffee before turning to face the trio beyond her.  
“So who’s going to explain themselves first?” Chloe asked. When all three started talking in unison she shook her head and held up a hand to halt her. “Alright let’s try this again. Oliver?”  
“I let her get under my skin. It won’t happen again,” Oliver replied, his eyes cast towards the ground.  
Nodding Chloe said, “I hope not otherwise you’ll be back in the jet until we go back, then that suit you’re wearing will be locked up until I think you deserve it again.”  
“Fair enough,” Oliver whispered.  
“Mia?”  
“It’s not Oliver’s fault. Dinah knew what she was saying would press his buttons. I couldn’t let her get away with it.” Mia argued.  
Chloe raised her eyebrow, “So while I was telling Oliver off like naughty school boy you decided you would take matters into your own hands.”  
“Yes,” Mia replied, “And I don’t regret it.”  
“As incredible as your loyalty for Oliver is I don’t condone this. I’m not sure I’ve the right decision bringing you along anymore Mia. Go near Dinah again and consider yourself expelled.”  
“Seriously,” Ian called out.  
“I’m dead serious. I don’t care if this is hard for you at the moment Mia, we have more important things to deal with.” Chloe sighed, “I can’t be moderating your fight with a woman you haven’t seen in months. Keep it to yourself and don’t go near her.”  
“That’s so stupid,” Mia huffed.  
“But I think it’s the only way you’re going to listen to me,” Chloe said with a shrug, “Now you and Oliver go and sit with Barbara and don’t say anything to anyone who isn’t from Xavier’s. Ian and I need to talk.”  
Rolling her eyes and stomping her foot Mia left the room, quickly followed by Oliver who nodded to Chloe in understanding. Waiting until they had both left she rounded on Ian.  
“Why are you getting in the middle of their dispute?”  
Ian shrugged, “I care about Mia. That’s it. I care about her and I want to have her back. Always. Don’t you want to have Oliver’s back?”  
“I have both their backs,” Chloe replied, “But I don’t have to agree with them to do that. My job, and your job, is to our team and if they are going to become members of that team they need to understand the way that we do things here. They can’t hold onto that anger forever. It will destroy them if they try.”  
“But if we care about them the way we do then we have to help, and there back when they fall.” Ian argued, “I don’t get why you don’t see that.”  
“We care about the two of them in different ways,” Chloe sighed.  
“I don’t think we do. I think I’m in love with Mia and I think you could be in love with Oliver.” Ian replied, “And I know you. You saved me Chloe, from myself, from the world, but I won’t be here forever and you need to start turning your blinders off. You need someone, even if you don’t want to admit it.”  
“Well I don’t,” Chloe said with a shrug, “And the same condition goes for you. I see you with Mia, helping her fight her battles, and I’ll expel you, from both Xavier’s and the x-men.”  
Ian nodded, “If that’s the way you want to do it then fine.”  
Sighing as he left the kitchen she whispered to no one in particular, “I’m really sorry it is.”

* * *

Mia plopped herself down in the chair a desk away from Barbara and folded her arms in anger. She couldn’t believe that Chloe was acting this way. It wasn’t her fault that Dinah was being a bitch to Oliver but she couldn’t let the other woman get away with it. Sure Oliver was his own worst enemy, and they had every right to be angry, but there was no need for there to be so strict with them. She wasn’t a child after all.  
Turning to glare at Oliver when he moved a seat next to her she couldn’t help but say, “I don’t see what you like in her.”  
Raising an eyebrow Oliver replied, “Really? Cause that’s not what you were saying the other day.”  
“Well she’s a different person here.”  
Oliver chuckled, “This is no worse than when she threatened to expel you for not going to class. The only difference is that you can’t see she’s right.”  
“Well Dinah was being a bitch and you were getting in trouble for it.”  
“That’s not the point,” Oliver sighed, “I knew things weren’t going to be easy. I shouldn’t have let her get to me. I know who I can trust in this game now and it’s not her. It’s you, it’s Chloe and it’s Ian. It’s the x-men team and the students at Xavier’s. I feel like even though we’ve only been there a month it’s been great for us.”  
“I agree,” Mia whispered, “I don’t think I could leave now even if I wanted too.”  
“It’s a good thing you don’t then.”  
“That’s not the point,” Oliver sighed, “I knew things weren’t going to be easy. I shouldn’t have let her get to me. I know who I can trust in this game now and it’s not her. It’s you, it’s Chloe and its Ian. It’s the x-men team and the students at Xavier’s. I feel like even though we’ve only been there a month it’s been great for us.”  
“I agree,” Mia whispered, “I don’t think I could leave now even if I wanted too.”  
“It’s a good thing you don’t need to then,” Oliver said, “I want to stay and I want you to stay with me. You need to have an education and I’m really enjoying being a teacher.”  
“Are you sure it’s not just Chloe you enjoy being with?”  
“Nothing is happening there. She’s just a good friend.”  
Mia raised her eyebrow at him, “Are you sure? Because I’m fairly certain that you at least like her if you’re not already knocking boots.”  
Oliver sighed, he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to deny either of Mia’s remarks. He did care about Chloe and if they had met sooner he would probably be pursuing her. Too much had happened to him so he had decided he would take what he could get. He would be her friend, give her benefits when she wanted them or needed them and when she found someone to be with he would step aside, be a friend again. The fact that she had let him fuck her once was more than what he had ever thought he would get. She deserved so much better than him and he was sure she knew it too.  
“It’s not that simple,” Oliver whispered, “I’ll always need her friendship. She’s made me realise so much about myself. I’ll always be content if we’re just friends but I can’t risk her becoming like Dinah is now. I don’t know what I’d do without her.”  
“But what if you don’t stuff it up,” Mia replied.  
Oliver didn’t get much time to contemplate Mia statement though as Barbara shouted out in glee. Standing he moved to see what she had discovered. Glancing over her shoulder her saw what looked like a simple document.  
“What have you found?” he asked confused.  
“The document that Lex wants the politicians to sign. There’s a hidden clause that says that Clark and Diana need to be handed over and placed into a secure facility. That they’re a threat no matter who their hidden alter egos are.”  
“And with them gone the Justice League falls apart,” Oliver finished.  
“Then the x-men will too,” Chloe stated as she re-joined the room, “Lex obviously knows I’ll do whatever it takes to save Clark. I’ve only done it a million times in the past.”  
“Well we need to stop him,” Oliver replied.  
Chloe nodded, “Let’s start planning.”

* * *

Walking into the room Oliver squared his shoulders and pulled his jacket straight. He only had one chance to get this right. He had to prove he could do it. Letting the doors slam closed behind him he smiled when the politicians, and Lex, jumped. “Now I’m here I guess we can get started.”  
“I didn’t realise you were invited,” Lex sneered, “And this is a closed meeting.”  
“I’ve just opened it,” Oliver replied with a shrug, “I bring a counter offer.”  
Martin, the balding minister of public affairs, “Then let’s hear it Mr Queen. Nothing has been set in stone.”  
Oliver nodded, silently thanking the man for being in the room, “Instead of forcing other heroes to reveal their identities so you can charge them for their crimes, you just charge me.”  
Smiling as the room gasped at the offer Oliver took a seat and waited for the rest of the plan to unfold.  
“That’s absurd,” Lex yelled, standing and pounding his fist on the table. “You have your own charges to face. If we let you go away for every hero’s crime you’d be in prison for the rest of your life.”  
Oliver nodded, “I know but I accept that fate. It’s my fault that any of us have been placed in this position in the first place. It’s only fair that I take the punishments.”  
“But, Mr Queen, half the offences a judge wouldn’t convict on anyway. We’d be laughed out of office if we didn’t let the smaller things go,” Colin replied.  
Oliver smiled. He had always liked Colin. Whilst he was one of the younger politicians he had a level head and saw reason quickly. Oliver has known he would be easy to sway.  
“So why propose the bill at all?” Oliver asked him.  
“Because of what you did,” Colin replied with a shrug, “We might be ok with letting these so called heroes get away with smaller, localised threats, robbery’s and such, but we can’t let them get away with murder.”  
“Then why not just do what you did with me, if any of those heroes murder someone, like I did, you unmask them. Before that though you leave them to their business with their identities in tack.” Oliver argued, “Knowing the name of the person who’s trying to take them down will make the criminals on the streets cockier then they already are.”  
“He raises a good point,” Martin conceded.  
“That he might, but we shouldn’t be listen to the man who made this necessary.” Peter was always going to be the hardest. He had been in politics a long time and had always been elected for his hard stance on crime. Oliver had known he wouldn’t be easy to sway, Peter wouldn’t be looking for his advice on anything in fear that it would make him look weak in front of his constituents.  
He wouldn’t be needed though if Oliver would sway the other two politicians in the room. Peter and Lex would have to mourn what they couldn’t have later. Now Oliver had some heroes to save.

* * *

“Are you sure you can do this?” Chloe whispered, reaching up to straighten his tie. She was worried that he wouldn’t be able to convince the politicians of what needed to be done. Of course she knew that Oliver was able to be very persuasive when he wanted too, but these politicians would be looking past that and only seeing the murderer he was. Lex being in the room wouldn’t help but she hoped that the fake information she had planted would be enough to throw off the scent. Despite what Lex may have thought she knew there was a hidden camera in her office and she knew better than to do the important team work anywhere near her office. Of course she hadn’t meant to have sex with Oliver there but since it wasn’t planned she let him have that ammunition. It wouldn’t affect this at all. Everyone knew that Oliver had a way with women, it wasn’t new or vital. She would just have to live with Lex having seen her naked.  
“I’ll be fine Chloe,” he whispered, “I’m sorry it has to happen like this.”  
“Don’t talk like your never coming back,” she sighed.  
Oliver shrugged, “I may not be and I’m prepared for that. I’m just sad to have to leave this place. I’ve learnt so much about myself here, thanks to you.”  
“You don’t have to thank me for anything Ollie. You’re the one who wanted to so the work.”  
Oliver gave a hollow laugh, “That’s the first time you’ve called me Ollie. I’m glad you finally got there.”  
“Well I didn’t have time to get you a farewell present.”  
Nodding Oliver glanced down the stairs to see Mia and Ian waiting, “I guess I should go say goodbye to her too.”  
“I wish there was another way,” Chloe whispered before stepping forward and placing her arms around his waist.  
Returning her hug he took a deep breath before whispering in her ear, “I could have really cared about you Chloe.”  
“Me too,” she whispered back before letting him go down the stairs.  
Not saying anything as she watched Oliver hug Mia she let Ian pull her in for a hug of her own as Oliver left the mansion and shut the door behind him.

* * *

“So you all agree that these heroes can do what the cops aren’t equipped to. You think they’re necessary and you don’t have to pay for them, but you still want to know who they are even though it puts them at risk,” Oliver said, trying to ensure he had the politician’s point of views straight.  
“Essentially.” Peter replied, ‘We don’t need another hero to murder someone or completely destroy a city.”  
“Even though it will put them at risk in their everyday dealings and there’s no clause to ensure that the cops don’t abuse the fact they’ll know. What’s to stop them from pulling any hero in when something goes wrong, just because they’re in the area?”  
“Nothing,” Martin conceded, “But our law enforcement is allowed to hold anyone on suspicion. That already includes heroes.”  
“Yes but how many heroes have they really have access too.” Oliver argued, “After all once the hero leaves the scene there’s no real way to track them down. This will change that. Can’t you imagine it? Criminals will be pressing charges against heroes. You’ll essentially turn the cops from distant allies to the people forced to hunt us down.”  
“He makes a good point,” Colin replied with a nod, “Surely there’s a way to write it in that their identities can’t be used against them?”  
“There isn’t,” Lex stated. “Besides this is what we wanted. Heroes to be accountable.  
“But not for them to put at risk,” Oliver pointed out. “You everyone to know who they are and what they’re doing. Then you expect these heroes to keep doing it, even though you’ve just made it less safe for them to be out there.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Peter argued, “We made our decision before you arrived. I don’t think you’ve convinced any of us.”

* * *

“You’re not the man I remember,” Dinah whispered.  
Oliver rolled his eyes and kept his back to her, “I’m not supposed to talk to you.”  
“What blondie got you on a leash?”  
“She doesn’t need me causing problems for her team.”  
Dinah nodded, “Still I can’t believe that this is who you are now.”  
“Time heals all,” Oliver replied softly.  
“Where was this man when we were married?” she whispered, almost afraid to ask.  
“He didn’t exist. He wasn’t the man you married,” Oliver said with a shrug, “I didn’t know it then but I wasn’t ready to be a husband, I didn’t know what it would mean.”  
“Are you ready now?”  
“Dinah we’re divorced, there’s nothing to save.”  
“With this man there could be,” she argued.  
“But there isn’t. I became this because of the divorce. I became this because I needed to let it go. I can’t enter that world with you again. I can’t be here and you don’t belong at Xavier’s.”  
“I think this has something to do with blondie.”  
Oliver shock his head, “Actually it doesn’t. Sure I care about her more than I should but that doesn’t influence this at all. I just know we don’t work and if we tried again I’d go back to the crappy man I was. I don’t want that. Neither do you. We should just leave well enough alone.”  
Dinah nodded, “Guess it was nostalgia talking.”  
“I guess so.”

* * *

“How about your son and ward? Lex asked, “How do we stop you heroes from training up another generation that is more skilled and powerful than you were. When does the hero crisis stop?”  
“There is no crisis,” Oliver replied calmly. He had been expecting this. Chloe had said that Lex would try to use Connor and Mia against him. “Heroes’ do what they need to and sometime they get sidekicks.”  
“So you’re saying your sidekick is your son?” Peter asked.  
“I am not and he is not,” Oliver replied, “His mother would never allow it.”  
“But he did have a relationship with a villain?” Lex pointed out.  
Smiling he was glad to have finally gotten to one of the pitfalls Chloe had planted for him in her office. “Who he dates is his own business. I don’t have the power to stop him and Connor didn’t know that she was a villain. I didn’t know that’s who she was either.”  
“Still you let it happen,” Lex argued.  
“He’s a grown man. Sadly I don’t possess the ability to tell him what to do anymore,” Oliver replied with a shrug, “He isn’t the point though.”  
“You’re right,” Lex said with a nod, “But I’ve been thinking, we should add a clause to the bill. That heroes aren’t allowed to have children or wards of the state. Because I believe you’re not the only one. The leader of the x-men has a ward as well.  
“She does,” Oliver said with a nod, waiting to see where he was going.  
“Obviously there heroes are taking advantage of orphaned or wayward street children, teaching them there was the setting them lose on the world.” Lex argued, “It’s time to put a stop to that and the only way to ensure it doesn’t keep happening is to know who they are. Then we’ll be able to put a stop to them poisoning out youth.”

* * *

“You need to create doubt,” Clark said after Chloe and Barbara had laid out there plan.  
Oliver nodded, “Do we know who the politicians are? That will help me figure out who to target and how to get to them.”  
“We’re overlooking something,” Hal stated, his arms crossed and lying on his chest, “In order for Oliver to get in he has to put his own freedom on the line.”  
Oliver shrugged, “If I had been thinking a little more when the whole Prometheus dilemma went down we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. It’s a bullet I’m willing to take.”  
“Even if you don’t come back,” Mia whispered.  
“It’s something I have to do kid,” Oliver replied, moving across the room to lay a hand on the teens shoulder. “If I don’t come back, you’ll be signed over to Chloe and be able to stay at Xavier’s. You’ll be safe.”  
“I don’t want to be safe,” Mia argued, “I want us to be a family. That doesn’t work when you’re locked up for everyone else’s crimes.”  
“It’s the only way Mia,” Chloe whispered, “And I’m sorry about that. No one forced Oliver into this though. He made the choice by himself.”  
“I could just go,” Gabe argued, “I could just use my hyper suasion to get them to throw the bill away.”  
“Firstly your underage and only here cause I allow it,” Chloe said. “Then there’s the fact you’re not actually a member of the x-men or the justice league, you’re just a student at the school. Lastly if they suspect for a minute that anyone is using powers on them then they will be more determined to pass the bill.”  
“I’m smoother than that,” Gabe argued.  
“Not really,” Ian said with a shake of his head.  
“I think it’s settled,” Barbara interjected. “Oliver’s willing and that’s the only person who matters in this case.”  
“She’s right,” Oliver said with a nod, “I’ll crash there meeting tomorrow morning and I won’t leave until the bill is changed or thrown out.”

* * *

“So it’s taking advantage of them to give them a good home. Security. A bed to sleep in and an education. A future,” Oliver argued.  
“There’s no future with heroes.” Lex shot back.  
“No,” Oliver replied, a calm tone in his voice, “There’s no future without heroes.”  
“Well some of us don’t agree with that Oliver,” Peter pointed out.  
Oliver smiled. This was the moment he’d been waiting for. “You might not but if I were you I’d be careful about letting Lex add anything extra to that document.”  
“We’ve all read the document Oliver,” Colin reasoned, “We know what’s in it.”  
“Have you read the new draft?” Oliver asked. When the three of them shook their heads he smiled, “Well if you turn to page 17 you’ll see what I’m referring to.”  
Waiting for the three men to read the new clause Oliver wasn’t surprised when they gasped in unison.  
“This is absurd.”  
“You can’t do that!”  
“You won’t get away with this Luther.”  
Smiling Oliver continued, “Well I guess that’s not a good clause. Of course you wouldn’t want him to get any interest, or money from this, and if that hasn’t completely changed your mind there are new clauses on pages 2, 14, 22, and 27. One of which states that Lex can perform any experiments on any hero he likes so that he can figure out their powers, and how to harvest them for himself.”  
“It does not say that!” Lex yelled, slamming his fist onto the table and standing.  
“Well, no,” Oliver conceded, “Not the last part but I assume that’s why you want to experiment on heroes.”  
Martin nodded, “I’ve heard enough. Thank you for bringing this to our attention. I move to throw this bill out and not think about another bill for a while. Heroes should unmask themselves when they are ready.”  
“I agree,” Colin said with a nod. “Furthermore we shouldn’t consider bills from Mr Luther anymore.”  
“Agreed,” Martin replied, “Are you with us Peter?”  
“I have no choice,” Peter responded with a shrug, “I am out number. The bill is defeated and will go no further. Mr Queen will be free to leave.”  
“Thank you gentlemen.” Oliver said with a nod standing to shake their hands as they left the room. When the door shut behind them he waited for Lex to speak.  
“You’ve won this on,” Lex whispered, “But you and your whore won’t win the next one.”  
Pivoting swiftly on his heel, Oliver slammed his fist into Lex’s jaw, forcing the man backwards into the table. “You ever call her that again and I will ruin you,” he seethed before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Taking the steps two at the time he stopped in surprise when he noticed the two girls leaning against his car, arms wrapped around each other, as they waited for him.  
Smiling he raised his hand to them as Mia broke free from Chloe, ran across the road, and threw her arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” she whispered.  
Kissing the side of her head he held her close for a minute before stepping back, “I wasn’t planning to leave you until I’d fought every fight I had in me.”  
“I’m glad,” Chloe called, drawing their attention to her.  
“Should I leave you two alone?” Mia asked.  
Chloe laughed, “No.”  
“No,” Oliver whispered, taking his arm back and crossing the road to wrap her up in a hug before placing a kiss gently on her lips. “That’s all I need for the moment.”  
Pushing him back to Mia Chloe shook her head. “Get in the car. Let’s go home.”  
Oliver nodded, “Yeah, home.”

 

Two months later

“Are you ready for end of year exams?” Ian asked, plopping himself in the seat next to Mia with his breakfast.  
“Yes and no,” Mia sighed. Resting her head on his shoulder she sighed, “I’m ready for everything but math. I just hate it so much.”  
Wrapping his arm around her he chuckled, “Well I wish I could help but I’m no good at math either.”  
“Who needs help in math?” Suki asked, sitting down at the table across from them.  
“Both of us,” Ian admitted.  
“I’ll help,” the girl offered.  
“Thanks,” they both sighed together.  
“Guys I know people say couples become each other over time but you two haven’t been together that long. Quit it!” Gabe huffed.  
“Sorry,” They both said together again before laughing. Smiling at the group of friends she had made Mia felt so blessed. Only a few months ago she had been all alone. Then Ian had walked into her life and shown her another way. It had transformed her. It made her more than she was and she had never felt more grateful, even if she did have to sit exams.  
“You ok?” Ian whispered in her ear as Suki and Gabe were arguing across from them.   
“I’ve never been better,” she replied before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

Oliver stood so Mia couldn’t see him. He didn’t mean too. He had meant to go and get breakfast but when he noticed the girl looking so joyful he couldn’t help but stop and admire. He hadn’t known that she could be this way, act this way, and he was glad he could finally see it. She was content in her relationships, doing well at school, even had a best friend in Suki, and people who were willing to push her to be the best version of herself. It made him happy to see her like that.  
Deciding to leave the girl to her friends, knowing she’d stand and come talk to him if she saw him, he turned back out of the cafeteria, and letting his feet lead him to the familiar office that he’s spent so much time in lately.  
Knocking lightly he wasn’t surprised when he she called out for him to come in. Smiling he rested in the door frame, “How’s your day gorgeous?”  
“No,” Chloe replied with a shake of her head, “I need to get my work done and you have class in forty five minutes. So don’t you gorgeous me mister.”  
“Anyone would think you’d want me to take you on your desk,” Oliver jested.  
Picking up her stapler she throw it at him, not at all surprised when his hand flew up to catch it, “Very funny. I told you, that wouldn’t be happening here again.”  
“But you’ve gotten rid of the cameras.”  
“I have but not the student’s ability to want to see me.”  
Laughing Oliver stepped in and placed his hands on the desk. Leaning across it he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “How’s your day?”  
“It’s fine Mr Queen,” she drawled, “How’s yours?”  
“Mia’s really happy.”  
Raising an eyebrow at him she replied, “We’ve know that for a while.”  
“I know but I’m really happy too,” Oliver said with a nod, “The one thing that would make me happier is if you agreed that we were actually dating.”  
“We’ve been dating two months goof.”  
Rolling his eyes Oliver replied, “Yes but you still refuse to call me your boyfriend or your partner.”  
“I didn’t realise you cared so much.”  
“I just want you to know how much I care.”  
“Or you just want to get laid, again.”  
Oliver shrugged, “Sure that would be a bonus. You said you only have sex with people you’re in a relationship with.”  
“I know what I said.”  
“So, sidekick, what do you say? Be my girlfriend?”  
“Are you going to hand me a note next that says tick yes or no, do you like me?” Chloe sassed at him.  
Laughing Oliver shrugged, “Never let it be said that I won’t woo you.”  
Rolling her eyes Chloe stood and rounded the desk, “Well I guess I’ll just have to live with that… boyfriend.”  
“Yes,” Oliver sighed, “I win.”  
“I think we both win,” Chloe whispered placing a kiss to his lips, “But I’m still not having sex with you in my office. Go to class.”  
Laughing he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up into a hug. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so complete but he loved the feeling. As far as he was concerned he’d be happy if they got to spend the rest of their lives there, being themselves, and running the school. There was nothing that would stop that, as long as they were together.

The end.


End file.
